¿Que hubiera sucedido si?
by Ana Grandchester Andrew
Summary: Candy se casa por segunda vez, y el día de su boda recuerda partes de su primer matrimonio
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué HUBIERA SUCEDIDO SI?**

Candy esta afrontado una segunda boda, acompáñala en su día especial, y los recuerdos que tiene de su anterior matrimonio, ¿Con quien se casara nuestra pecosa?

Es la primera vez que escribo algo, no se cual va a ser el final puesto que solo tengo 4 capitulo que iré subiendo poco a poco, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

No es un Terryfic ni Albertfic, sino un Candyfic y sus recuerdos.

 **1923**

No podría creerlo, prometí no volver a hacerlo jamás, aun pensaba que era una completa locura…..pero ahí estaba frente a un espejo que reflejaba mi vestido blanco, y llevaba conmigo todas las cosas que se supone que dan "buena suerte en un matrimonio":

El brazalete azul que tanto me hacía recordar el color de sus ojos, el crucifijo de la hermana María, la nueva peineta regalo de Annie y el anillo que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones

Seguía pensando que era un sueño, o una pesadilla?

\- Candy relájate- me dije a mi misma en un último intento por no parecer una maniaca- alguien te puede ver va a pensar que no te quieres casar- pero mentalmente pensé ¿estaba realmente dispuesta a pasar por un matrimonio otra vez?

FLASH BACK

 **Mayo de 1914**

Después de haber buscado tanto a Terry, mi amor ojiazul, por fin tuvimos nuestro final feliz, o eso pensaba que había obtenido puesto nos casamos ni bien llegué a Nueva York para verle en su estreno de la obra de teatro que estaba protagonizando "El Rey Lear".

Éramos dos jóvenes impulsivos, y así fue nuestro matrimonio, no podía permitir que me separasen de él, y él tampoco quería dejarme escapar, era un amor como de novela, pero ahora que lo pienso, lo que más nos gustaba del otro era lo que poco a poco iba abriendo una brecha insalvable.

\- No creo que debas irte mi amor, ya eres una respetable mujer casada, tu lugar es a mi lado, obedeciéndome en todo- dijo el con el sarcasmo que le caracterizaba, pero yo podía leer entre líneas, tenía miedo a que me arrepintiese o que conociera a alguien "mejor".

\- Amor, hemos hablado esto un millón de veces antes de casarnos, prometiste que esperarías un año más a que terminase mis estudios como enfermera y después vendría a vivir contigo

\- Lo sé, pero….…es que…...no quiero que estés lejos de mi, entiende que te amo con toda mi alma- me increpo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, pude ver que su mirada se iba poniendo más triste y que ese brillo que había visto toda esta semana se iba apagando.

No podría verle así, tan triste y sabiendo que yo era la fuente de ese sentimiento, por lo que cometí el primer gran error de nuestro matrimonio, dejar la escuela de enfermeras. Convenimos que buscaría un traslado a Nueva York, que no importaba si empezaba de cero, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio con tal de estar al lado del hombre que amaba.

Así que escribí tres cartas, una para el Hogar de Pony, otra para Albert y la última para la Escuela, anunciando mi matrimonio y mis deseos de quedarme a vivir en Nueva York al lado de mi recién estrenado marido, el único que dijo algo que sobrepasaba la línea de la cordialidad fue mi padre adoptivo

Querida Candy

Espero que cuando recibas esta carta te encuentres disfrutando de tu amor con Terry, me alegro por los dos, aunque no entiendo los motivos para este apresurado matrimonio y peor aún de tu renuncia a ser enfermera—seguí leyendo la carta y sentí que había defraudado a todos los que me querían, solo que no se atrevían a decírmelo por temor a herir mis sentimientos.

\- No te preocupes pequeña pecosa, Albert te ve como a una hija, es normal que hubiese preferido una pedida de mano, llevarte al altar, pero si podrá verte graduada como enfermera- me dijo para reconfortarme, mientras me abrazaba, pero en ese momento empecé a sentir una pequeña voz que me decía que podría haberme equivocado con esta decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER CAPÍTULO

 **1923**

\- Candy, Candy….CANDICE WHITE ANDREW, te estoy hablando ¿Puedes tan siquiera fingir que me escuchas?- me dijo Annie claramente enfadada.

\- Lo siendo mucho, ¿qué me estabas preguntado? - pregunté intentando mantener la concentración en la conversación

\- Te estaba consultando acerca de tu ex, ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas invitado a la boda?, es que te has vuelto loca, o disfrutas viendo como dos buenos hombres se pelean por ti?

\- QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿En verdad crees que estoy tan loca como para invitarle y que esta fiesta se convierta en un velorio?, dime que los de seguridad le han sacado- insistí presurosa.

\- Iba a volver a entrar, así que hice algo mejor- me dijo mientras me miraba pícaramente, como un niño que prueba un trozo de tarta prohibido- le dejé caer que estarías vistiéndote en el área oeste y que por favor NO TE INTERRUMPIESE, porque sabía que no haría nada de caso a mis indicaciones.

\- Me estás diciendo que le has encerrado en una habitación oscura? Dime que al menos tenia comida

\- No cambias nunca amiga, es por eso que te quiero, pero podría darte una patada por estar preocupándote en otra cosa que no sea tu boda. Por cierto ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando entré? Parecías algo ausente.

\- Annie, no es así como habla una dama.

\- Es que querida, entre tú y yo: no lo soy, y nadie en esta sociedad lo es, sólo pretendemos serlo para pillar el mejor marido, aunque a ti no te ha hecho falta, él te quiere tal y como eres- y estalló en risas.

Alguien tocó la puerta, era Dorothy que venía a prepararme el baño, cuando me vio vestida le extrañó, pero no hizo preguntar porque ya conocía mi temperamento, se limitó a ayudarme a quitarme el vestido sin arrugarlo y fue cuando pedí que me dejasen sola para poder relajarme un rato.

FLASH BACK

 **Diciembre- 1914**

Llegue a casa después de haber visitado un nuevo hospital, en todos los demás no me habían querido recibir, ya que Eliza se había encargado de hablar mal de mí comportamiento como una Andrew y mi irresponsabilidad como enfermera, ya que no había terminado la escuela. Estaba contenta puesto que ese hospital también tenía una escuela de enfermeras y no muchas se habían presentado como aspirantes, sólo tenía que pasar un examen de conocimientos para poder ver en qué nivel iba a ingresar, e insistí que no me importaría empezar de cero.

Iba como en una nube hasta que vi a Terry en el sofá mirándome enfadado

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?, llego a casa y sólo encuentro una nota en la que dice que tienes una entrevista de trabajo, tenía entendido que todos los hospitales de esta ciudad habían rechazado en reiteradas ocasiones tu solicitud

Le miré sorprendida, hasta llegué a pensar que le disgustaba que mi sueño fuese ser enfermera, pero sacudí mi cabeza con el propósito de alejar esos malos pensamientos, y le sonreí mientras me acercaba a el

\- Amor, tal como dice mi nota he ido a un hospital, sólo que es uno nuevo y por suerte Eliza no ha podido envenenarles contra mí. Él se limitó a mirarme fríamente, mientras seguía insistiendo en su enfado.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por la calle, esta ciudad es peligrosa y tú te fías de todos, si no fuera por mí, habrían desvalijado el departamento aquella vez.

\- Ya estabas tardando en sacar el tema, te dije que lo sentía, que no volvería a hacerlo, que no abriría a ningún desconocido, ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que no hable con nadie nunca más?. Por el amor de Dios Terrance me aburro mucho en casa y esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, llame a un cochero y me llevó, no tenía tiempo para esperar a que vinieses a por mí.

Intenté explicarle la situación, pero ya había comenzado nuestra pelea de la semana (que se había convertido en la pelea del día, ya que estas últimas semanas habíamos estado discutiendo casi todos los días), pero él no oía razones, me trataba como a una niña pequeña que tenía que ser salvada de sí misma, sólo porque una vez deje entrar a unos mendigos a casa, que resultaron ser ladrones, gracias a Dios sólo quedo en un susto, ya que oportunamente Terry había ingresado con unos compañeros de trabajo, y entre todos pudieron reducirlos.

\- Me has llamado Terrance, así es como me llamas cuando estas enfadada- y me hico un puchero asimilable al de un perro abandonado- ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Y Ahí estaba otra vez, sus inseguridades acerca de mi amor, pensé para mí misma que yo había dejado a mi familia, mi ciudad, mi vida por él, pero parecía que no bastaba tenerme en exclusiva las 24 horas pendiente de su vida, a veces creía que no era lo suficientemente buena como para que él.

\- Terry mi amor, no seas dramático, tan solo fui a una entrevista para continuar con mis estudios tal y como habíamos quedado cuando nos casamos, sé que esa vez falle dejando pasar a extraños a casa, pero prometí no volver a hacerlo, ¿Podrías tener más confianza en mí por favor? - estaba intentando no discutir, porque veía que el tenía ganas de pelea.

\- Confío en ti, pero no en la mala gente que hay en esta ciudad, cuando estoy en el teatro me vienen imágenes a la cabeza de ti siendo raptada, asesinada por cualquier extraño, es algo que no puedo soportar.

\- Pero eso no te da derecho a querer encerrarme de por vida en el apartamento, en serio Terry, necesito empezar mis clases y tener una vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes, parece que en esta relación sólo existes tú y tus deseos, no quiero volver a casa todos los días y encontrar una escena así, te lo imploro, ten más confianza.

El me miró con cara de pocos amigos, como si fuese a claudicar, pero sin ganas de hacerlo, se limitó a darme una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tan loca me ponían, abrió sus brazos y nos fundimos en un abrazo que duró unos minutos. En esos instantes, todo parecía ser perfecto, nuestra relación, nuestros trabajos, anhelos y sueños, pero esa sensación de seguridad se esfumaba cuando nos separábamos.

Como era de esperarse me dieron el puesto de enfermera de segundo año en el Hospital, así que empecé contenta mis labores y con mucho entusiasmo ya que no quería quedar mal delante del personal, obvie que era una Andrew, aunque eso si que era cierto ya que ahora era una Grandchester, pero preferí usar un apellido menos pomposo para evitar que los paparazzi me persiguiesen hasta en mi trabajo, cosa que no le gustó nada a Terry, pero entendió que así sería más seguro para todos, aunque no dejaba de enviarme flores todos los días, como para "marcar su territorio".

Todo continuó así, hasta que un día el Director del Centro me llamó a su despacho y me preguntó cuál era mi verdadera identidad, así que no pude mentirle más y le comente lo de mi apellido de soltera y el de casada y los motivos que me llevaron a ser solo Candy White, cosa que no le gustó, puesto que había llegado a sus oídos lo "irresponsable que había sido en mi anterior empleo y lo mimada que estaba", y de nada me sirvió suplicar y decirle que mi comportamiento no se ajustaba a los rumores que iban circulando, pero no fue suficiente.

Salí cabizbaja de la oficina, pensando en que podría tener algo de razón, aunque lo de mimada me había dolido profundamente, puesto que me recordaba a las peleas que tenía con Terry y como se refería a mí en ellas, y no pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto lo que quedaba de tarde, sintiéndome la persona menos competente y capaz de este planeta, hasta que llegué a casa y me quedé dormida encima de mi cama.

Hola chicas, es mi primer fic y sigo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para tener una historia entretenida y diferente, he sido lectora de muchos fics que me han encantado, pero queria explorar en la mente de una Candy que va creciendo y madurando con el tiempo, nadie es tan ingenua como en la adolescencia, mas aun si ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida.

Gracias por los comentarios y los likes

Un saludo y felices reyes (ya que en mi Pais se celebra)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

 **1923**

Salí de la bañera más confusa que descansada, sólo había conocido una vida de pareja y no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella, solo un sinsabor de peleas, discusiones, reproches y un sinfín de mentiras por ambas partes que me hacía pensar si realmente era necesaria otra boda en mi vida.

Me había propuesto ser la mejor enfermera, dama y madre que pudiese haber en el mundo, así que había descuidado completamente ese aspecto, que es MUY importante, dadas las circunstancias. Miré la foto que tenía con mi pequeño Stear Anthony, nombre en honor a sus fallecidos tíos, y no pude contener una lágrima por cómo había sido su llegada a este mundo

Comencé a secarme y untarme crema de rosas, el olor que me caracterizaba, embadurne todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegue a mi abdomen, y no pude contener la lágrima por todo lo que había tenido y perdido en su momento….

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Marzo 1915**

Me resigné a quedarme sin aprender enfermería, pero no a curar enfermos, así que, pese a las reiteradas negativas ( discusiones) de mi marido por ir a un barrio humilde, iba todos los días como refuerzo a una clínica gratuita en donde ejercía en lo que me pedían y mis limitados conocimientos me dejaban, una sutura, un vendaje, una escayola (o yeso) y varias tareas más.

Estaba feliz ya que mi objetivo al hacerme enfermera era ayudar a las personas, no solo ostentar un título, aunque era necesario, pero me había propuesto no deprimirme por las cosas que no podía cambiar, y me enfocaba en lo bueno de mi vida: mi matrimonio, mis amigos, mi familia, incluso Albert me había escrito un par de cartas más efusivas, en las que me deseaba lo mejor y en las que se disculpaba por no poder sacar tiempo para venir a visitarnos a Nueva York.

Todo iba viento en popa hasta que un buen día me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, recuerdo que era el día más feliz de mi vida, no dejaba de llorar, aunque había tenido sospechas hace semanas, ya que manifestaba los típicos síntomas de embarazado, nauseas matutinas, cambios de humor, sueño, un asco enorme a las fresas. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero antes tenía que avisarle a mi adorado Terry, preparé su cena favorita, puse velas y me vestí para la ocasión.

\- Amor como ha ido el Teatro? – le pregunte ni bien pasó por la puerta

\- Un día sin más, los ensayos para interpretar Romeo me están volviendo loco, hay una nueva actriz que no me deja de incordiar, pero bueno ya sabes como son, solo buscan al "mejor", me dijo con cara de soberbio.

Ignore su estúpido comentario, ya que odiaba cuando se ponía en pose "divo de Brodway", habíamos discutido alguna vez por ello, pero HOY no iba a ser ese dia, yo tenía noticias mas importantes que una broma desatinada. Me acerqué a él, le di un beso apasionado, no pude aguantar más y le dije mirándole a los ojos: "vamos a ser padres".

Su cara se transformó, paso de la broma a la incredulidad y luego a la risa para terminar llorando en mis brazos, pensé que no se lo había tomado bien, hasta que levantó la mirada y vi que me miraba como el día en que nos casamos, lleno de amor y esperanza, no hice más que unirme a su llanto y disfrutar de los pocos momentos en los que los dos estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

Pasada la primera ola de emoción por la llegada del nuevo bebé, Terry empezó a ser todavía más autoritario, me prohibió ir a la clínica, alegaba que podía pillar alguna enfermedad y contagiársela al bebé, aunque creo que uso esa excusa para sacarme de ese sitio, ya que nunca le gustó que ejerciera allí.

Pero su paranoia fue más allá, me contrato un guardaespaldas además del chofer, que me acompañaba hasta a la esquina de casa si era necesario, me sentía agobiada, no tenía ningún momento de intimidad, ya que también teníamos más personal de servicio en casa, y una doncella que no se separaba de mí y que vigilaba mi puerta, creo que también por insistencia de mi marido.

Yo pensaba que todo esto se pasaría una vez se diese cuenta que las mujeres hemos tenido hijos desde que el mundo existe, pero no fue asi, me llamaba cada hora, se enfadaba si no estaba en casa cuando lo hacía y me increpaba constantemente lo irresponsable que era por exponerme al salir a la calle, aun estando con su seguridad.

Por mi parte, este aislamiento del mundo real me volvía cada vez más paranoica y celosa, comencé a montarme películas en las que Terry me dejaba por alguna de sus admiradoras, intentaba mantener a raya esos malos pensamientos, pero no ayudaba en nada que alguna que otra atrevida enviase a nuestra casa tarjetas en las que detallaban "todooodas las cosas que querían hacerle a mi marido", asi que en muchas ocasiones, cuando llegaba del teatro le recibía enfadada, el se reía y minimizaba mi sentir, para terminar como terminan todas nuestras peleas, en la cama, no podía negar que en el momento en que el me tocaba perdía la noción del tiempo, del espacio, del porqué estaba enfadada y hasta de mi propia existencia, era un amor tan pasional que me consumía y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue un episodio que sucedió el día que llegaron un misterioso ramo de rosas a casa, con un "te echo de menos mi gatita, no puedo sacar esa noche de mi memoria", recuerdo a Terry entrando a la habitación echo una fiera, con la cara roja de la ira y lanzando el ramo contra la pared.

\- Así que mi gatita eh, ya sabía yo que ese elegante no venía en calidad de primo, siempre le vi interesado en ti, pero nunca pensé que tu fueses de ese tipo de mujerzuela, que se deja llevar por el momento, si no estuvieses embarazada te juro que…..

Tuve que interrumpir su discurso con una bofetada, no tenía ni idea de lo me estaba hablando, ya que había visto a Archie después de su rompimiento con Annie, antes que este partiese a Brasil hace unos seis meses, pero eso al parecer se le había olvidado a mi marido.

\- Y encima te atreves a darme una bofetada? ¿Es que te has vuelto una descarada?

\- Terry voy a tener que pedirte que moderes tu vocabulario, no vayas a decir algo de lo que luego te arrepientas- aunque con lo que había dicho ya tenía mucho de lo que arrepentirse.

\- ¿por qué te envía flores "mi respetada dama"?- dijo con ironía

\- ¡Para empezar, no creo que Archie me haya enviado esas flores, como bien sabes se fue a Brasil hace varios meses para encargarse de un negocio de la familia, además el jamás me enviaría una tarjeta así puesto que NUNCA hemos tenido nada romántico, es el ex de mi hermana Terry!, no crees que alguien nos está jugando una mala broma, o quiere molestarnos.

Y asi empezó otra de nuestras épicas peleas, nos dijimos de todo, el me reprocho que era una coqueta, que intentaba tener la atención de todos los hombres pero que me hacia la inocente, y yo a el que tenía cientos de admiradoras y yo tenía que soportarlas estoicamente, pero que a pesar de todo creía en él, el seguía con el hecho de que era una imprudente y que pensaba solo en mí y nunca en la familia

\- Creo que hubiese sido mejor esperar para casarnos- me dijo con un tono de rendición, yo no pude más así que salí corriendo sin darle una oportunidad a seguirme o a que me siguiese el chofer o guardaespaldas.

Pillé el primer cochero que pasaba y me fui al Central Park, era el sitio que me relajaba, me hacía recordar lo verde que era mi Hogar de Pony, lo mucho que echaba de menos tener una vida más allá de ser la Señora de Grandchester, y así seguí caminando hasta llegar a lo que era mi anterior hospital, me quedé un rato contemplando la fachada y me giré pensando en volver a casa, hasta que una voz familiar me llamó.

\- Candy?, eres tú?- me dijo Juliette, una antigua compañera de trabajo.

\- Hola amiga, que haces tú aquí? Pensaba que estabas trabajando en Chicago

\- Me han trasladado, ya que he terminado la carrera y soy toda una enfermera.

Y así retomé mi amistad con una vieja compañera de clase, me comento todos los pormenores de su mudanza a Chicago, y de que estaba enamorada de un hombre misterioso, pero vi en su mirada una luz que se apagó cuando intenté indagar más del tema, supuse que se habrían peleado, y como yo comprendía muy bien el tema, tampoco toque mis temas conyugales, ni le comenté nada de Terry, solo que estaba casada y punto, y pasamos a cosas más entretenidas.

Me despedí de ella prometiendo que íbamos a seguir en contacto, ya que era la única amiga que tenía en Nueva York, ya que no ayudaba en nada estar todo el día metida en casa.

Cuando regresé a nuestra casa, estaba más tranquila, pero seguía con el ánimo decaído, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Terry, pero no podía huir de mi hogar, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Al entrar vi que el salón estaba hecho un desastre, jarrones y cristales por el suelo, pero no había rastro de Terry, me dispuse a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero ni los sirvientes se encontraban en ella. Solo había una nota de mi doncella en la que explicaba que habían renunciado ya que el "temperamento" de mi marido no les dejaba otra opción.

Me reí para mis adentros, ya que me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar y poder "renunciar" a esta situación, pero en mi situación no era tan fácil como salir corriendo y dejar una nota, o si?. Alejé esas ideas de mi cabeza y empecé a ordenar y limpiar la casa. Preparé algo de comer, no tenía mucha hambre, pero estaba pensando más en mi bebe que en mi misma, y me metí a la cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

A medianoche sonó la puerta y vi a un Terry borracho que intentaba abrirla, pero la llave se caía una y otra vez, pensé en dejarle más rato fuera, pero no quería que los vecinos se diesen cuenta de su estado, todos sabían que era un actor y no se podía permitir un escándalo de esas magnitudes, así que le metí en casa, pero pesaba mucho asi que le deje en el sofá para que durmiese.

Él quería hablar, pero el alcohol hacia que las palabras fuesen ininteligibles, solo me abrazó y lloró hasta quedarse dormido, y yo no dejaba de pensar en qué momento nuestras vidas tomaron este rumbo. Me levanté del sofá y me metí otra vez en mi cama, y esta vez sí que pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ruidos que provenían de la cocina, mi "adorado tormento" estaba intentando hacer el desayuno, pero era todavía más inútil que yo en esos quehaceres, asi que me dispuse a ayudarle, y cocinamos en silencio, era incomodo, pero a la vez pacífico, como una tregua entre tanta tempestad.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y fue imposible seguir guardando silencio

\- Siendo mucho lo que te dije ayer- empezó el a decir- estaba fuera de mí, sabes que confío en ti y en todo lo que haces, nunca me has dado motivos para pensar lo contrario, solo que se me fue de la cabeza el profundo respeto que siento por ti, y sinceramente me sentía dolido- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Yo no sabía que contestar, ni por dónde empezar para decirle lo dolida que estaba, intentaba ordenar mis ideas, pero las palabras seguían sin salir, el me miraba expectante, como suplicando que le aliviase ese dolor.

\- Terry…-intentaba articular una frase completa pero no me salía nada, así que le cogí la cara con mis manos y junté nuestras frentes- yo también lo siento, no debí haberme ido de esas maneras, debes de haberte preocupado por mí.

Y así fue nuestra reconciliación, no se tocó más el tema, ya que estábamos acostumbrados a barrer y dejar debajo de la alfombra todo lo malo de nuestro matrimonio, pero esa alfombra se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada y no sabía cuánto tiempo más íbamos a aguantar de esas maneras.

 **Gracias chicas por los comentarios y por leerlo, intentare actualizar cada semana.**

Un saludo a todas


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

 **1923**

Si bien es cierto, el hombre con el que me iba a casar ahora era totalmente distinto a aquel hombre con el que me casé, no podía dejar de pensar que en mi primer matrimonio pensaba lo mismo, que todo se solucionaba hablando, que era lo suficientemente madura como para llevar una casa, pero ahora tenía que pensar por mí y mi pequeño Stear, el merecía tener una familia que estuviese bien, no en constantes peleas y disputas por cosas que no se iban a solucionar, para eso mejor me quedaba sola.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la Señorita Pony que estaba tocando mi puerta.

\- Puede pasar- la recibí con una sonrisa, era mi madre y nunca me había juzgado, ni el día que llegué al hogar llorando y diciéndome que me iba a divorciar de Terry, me escucho pacientemente y me aconsejo que pasase unos días con ellos, para aclarar mis pensamientos.

\- Hola Candy, sé que debes de estar ocupada con tanto preparativo, pero no podía dejar de pasar para felicitarte antes de la ceremonia, ya que no pude estar en la primera- sentí una punzada de dolor, nadie de mi familia o amigos estuvo en mi primera boda, lo hicimos a escondidas, como si estuviese prohibido, y como dice el refrán "lo que mal empieza, mal acaba", y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

\- Señorita Pony, va a hacer que me avergüence todavía más, ya sabe que lamento que ninguno haya estado, por eso he querido realizar esta gran fiesta y gritar a los cuatro vientos mi amor.

Ella empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, nunca la había visto así, así que empecé a reír con ella

\- Hay hija, era una broma, es que me ha comentado un pajarito que estabas muy tensa y quería ayudarte a reír y veo que lo he conseguido, si te he ofendido no me hagas caso, me estoy haciendo vieja y creo que estoy empezando a perder mis facultades mentales- me comento mientras me miraba tiernamente.

\- Eres una adulta, así que hay cosas de las que podemos hablar, así que ire directa al grano ¿estas segura que quieres pasar por esto otra vez? Y más aún ¿Qué no lo estás haciendo por agradecimiento?, ya sabes que en un matrimonio no solo es necesario el amor, sino también otras cosas

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, me sentía como una niña pequeña a la que acabañan de regañar porque la habían pillado usando los tacones de su madre, pero ella podía ver en mis ojos las dudas que había tenido a lo largo del día.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **ABRIL 1916**

Estaba por culminar mi primer trimestre de embarazo, todavía no se me notaba la tripita, pero por lo demás, seguía teniendo esos molestos síntomas de los que ninguna mujer habla, hasta me había crecido el pie, pero todo se me pasaba cuando me imaginaba en la carita de mi hijo, y soñaba que iba a ser un pequeño bebe con los ojos de mi Terry.

Las cosas entre nosotros habían mejorado en algo, al menos por parte de Terry, las peleas se habían distanciado y parecía que encontrábamos el ritmo de nuestra relación, fue un mes de paz que me hacía creer que todo iría a mejor, por enésima vez, estaba totalmente equivocada, solo era esa tranquilidad que hay antes de que una tormenta se desate.

Estaba un día cocinando, o intentaba hacerlo, ya que las cocineras no duraban mucho en casa, ya que si no era Terry el que las espantaba con su carácter, era yo las que las vetaba por ser demasiado atractivas y coquetas con él.

Sentí un dolor en la tripa, una punzada que me hizo doblarme y quedarme de rodillas en el suelo, grité llamando a Terry, pero no me acordaba que había salido a trabajar, así que seguí gritando con la esperanza de que alguien que pasase por la calle me escuchase, y así fue, mi amiga Juliette venía a darme una sorpresa, ya que se encontraba en el barrio haciendo recados, y me ayudo a levantarme, tomó mis constantes pero su cara cambio totalmente cuando vio una mancha roja en mi vestido.

Llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia, pero al ser tan escasas tardaba, así que me llevo con un cochero de urgencia al hospital, yo no dejaba de retorcerme por el dolor y pedio a Dios que mi bebe estuviese bien, me sedaron y solo recuerdo un par de cosas que en mi mente hasta ahora siguen borrosas.

Lo que si logre escuchar fue una discusión de Juliette con Terry, sabía que no se llevaban bien, ya que cuando venía a casa el trato de ambos era correcto, pero nada amigable, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía haber disputas entre ellos, ya que solo habían interactuado antes un par de veces en el Hospital de Chicago, cuando me iba a visitar cuando todavía éramos novios. Quizá seria por la situación, Terry en ocasiones era desesperante y si a mí me costaba tenerle paciencia, no creo que mi amiga le aguantase lo mismo que yo, solo escuché un par de frases sueltas "si ella supiera lo que le hiciste no estaría contigo" "ella merece alguien que la quiera tal y como es".

Pero caí en un sueño profundo y liberador, tuve una pesadilla horrible, en la que me decían que mi bebé había muerto y yo reaccionaba como una loca, me ponía a gritar y a tirar las pocas cosas que tenía a mi alrededor, en ese mismo sueño veía a Anthony que me decía que "era más bonita cuando reía que cuando lloraba" pero se esfumaba cuando quería abrazarle, y a Stear, que se había ido a la guerra de Europa, pero del que todavía no tenía noticias

\- Candy, eres la hermana que nunca tuve, no dejes que la adversidad te gane, ni que la tristeza sea tu bandera, yo siempre estaré contigo, de una u otra manera me tendrás cerca, pero de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de tu bebé.

Me desperté empapada en sudor, gritando el nombre de Stear, pero encontré a mi lado a Terry con una cara muy triste.

\- Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? - me miro con esos ojos azules, pero rodeados de círculos morados, supongo que del sueño que tenía.

\- Tuve un sueño horrible, que nuestro bebé ya no estaba- mientras decía eso su semblante cambió, intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero en estos momentos no estaba siendo tan buen actor.

\- oh no- me limité a decir- el sueño que había tenido no era todo ficción, me hice un ovillo mientras Terry me abrazaba diciendo que todo iba a ir bien, y que llorase todo lo que pudiese ya que era la manera de liberar el alma.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un dolor en el pecho, pero no era físico, sino del alma, sentía que me habían partido el corazón por todas partes, y aunque el medico nos informó de que las causas de mi aborto espontaneo eran naturales, y que eso no era un impedimento para que en el futuro tuviésemos más hijos, no era un consuelo para mí, pero si un alivio, ya que la idea de no tener más hijos me estaba atormentando.

Me dieron el alta y fuimos a vivir unas semanas a casa de la madre de Terry, puesto que él no quería dejarme sola, tenía miedo a que desapareciese o atentase contra mi vida, pero en realidad lo único que quería era descansar y que la pena pasase, pero incluso en mis sueños perseguía una cuna que se escapaba de mis manos.

Así que decidí moverme, quedarme en casa me estaba asfixiando, por lo que retome mis labores de caridad con la clínica, y Eleanor me ayudó a hacer unas pequeñas funciones benéficas para recaudar más fondos, y de paso me enseñaba etiqueta y modales, ya que no podía ser enfermera, al menos sería una dama benefactora de los hospitales.

Incluso mi amiga Juliette se unió a nosotras, ya que hacía de enlace entre nosotras y las familias del hospital que no podían costear los gastos de sus enfermos, revisábamos cada caso y decidíamos a quien ayudar, fue difícil ya que había demasiadas personas, pero el dinero no era ilimitado, por lo que tuve que ser fuerte y dejar de pensar solo con el corazón, sino que tuve que empezar a utilizar la cabeza.

Escribí a Albert para comentarle mi nueva empresa, y el gustoso me comento que el Clan Andrew podía ayudar tanto monetariamente, como hablando bien a sus amigos para que también hiciesen donaciones, así que crecimos como la espuma, me mantenía tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para deprimirme, hasta que un día llamaron al timbre y eran Archie y Annie, me sorprendió verles juntos, ya que habían roto hacia un año, pero por la cara que llevaban parecía que el tema era importante.

Me comentaron que hacía meses que no tenían noticias de Stear, así que habían contratado a un detective que había dado con él, y que había podido hacer que lo trajesen de vuelta, ya que estaba malherido, y querían ver si yo podía averiguar en qué hospital lo habían derivado. La noticia me sorprendió muchísimo, pero tenía que ser fuerte y encontrar a Stear lo más rápido posible.

El primer hospital al que fuimos era el especializado en heridos de la Guerra, y también era en el que trabajaba Juliette, por lo que fue "fácil" dar con el.

\- No sé cómo deciros esto, pero no hay manera humanamente posible de dar esta noticia, Stear ha muerto en el quirófano.

Los tres nos quedamos de piedra, sólo Archie se movió para sentarse en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, Annie y yo nos miramos, como preguntándonos que podíamos hacer, ella me hizo una señal de que se quedaría con él, así que a mí me tocaba la horrible labor de avisar a la familia del trágico deceso.

Juliette me acompaño hasta la oficina del director, para poder telefonear a Chicago, al menos ser una Andrew te daba ciertos privilegios. Comuniqué la noticia a George, ya que Albert se encontraba en una reunión, y el fue el mensajero para los demás.

El cuerpo fue llevado a Lakewood, donde los funerales se llevaron a cabo, toda la familia estaba dolida, puesto que era la segunda muerte de un Joven Andrew, las gaitas escocesas tocaban la misma melodía que sonó en el funeral de Anthony, era como retroceder en el tiempo y vivir los dos funerales a la vez, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi familia, por Archie, que era el último de mis tres mosqueteros que me quedaba.

Llegando a la mansión, nadie hablaba y yo tampoco encontraba tema de conversación, solo veía caras tristes y conmigo estaban bastante ariscos, especialmente la Tía Abuela, ya que me había casado por lo civil y en secreto, pero todos entendíamos que no era momento para reproches.

Yo tampoco les había comentado de mi embarazo, ni mi aborto, con lo cual no podían mostrar solidaridad conmigo y mi dolor, pero como no era un concurso para ver quién era más desdichado, decidí guardar silencio sobre ese tema. Sólo Albert me preguntó si era feliz en mi matrimonio, pregunta algo extraña, aunque comprensible, así que tuve que hacer el mayor esfuerzo interpretativo de mi vida y decir que la tristeza que llevaba encima solo era originada por la repentina muerte de mi primo, y no se habló más del tema.

Regresamos a Nueva York, no sin antes pasar por el Hogar de Pony y visitar a mis madres, a ellas sí que les conté todo lo que me pasaba en mi vida marital, el embarazo, la perdida, las peleas y también la nueva beneficencia para personas que no podían costearse el hospital, y ellas me escucharon pacientemente, lloraron conmigo y se alegraron también por el rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida, me aconsejaron tener mucha paciencia, ya que el primer año de matrimonio no es el mejor de todos, y que siempre habían peleas porque era imposible que dos personas estén de acuerdo en todo.

Ellas también me mostraron los avances que habían hecho con el Hogar, Albert había ampliado y mejorado las instalaciones, contratado a nuevo personal, y contactado con familias que querían adoptar, y también tenían clases de carpintería, bordado, ganadería, ya que muchos de los niños no encontrarían nunca un hogar, pero al menos tendrían un oficio con el que ganarse la vida.

Cuando llegué a nuestra casa lloré todo lo no había llorado esos días, por Stear, por Anthony, por mi bebé, por mi matrimonio, por mis miedos y mis metas frustradas, era un llanto liberador, y después de eso me prometí a mí misma ser más fuerte y afrontar los problemas desde otra perspectiva.

No sé qué me motivó preguntar cómo había sido la enfermedad de Stear, y me di con la sorpresa que había sido herido en combate el mismo día que yo perdí a mi bebe, él había estado en coma dos semanas y me acorde del sueño en el que me prometía cuidar de mi peque, sonreí nostálgicamente ya que ahora sí que cumpliría su promesa.

 **Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está mi capítulo semanal**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, estoy atenta a ellos para ver si hay alguna cosa que se me escape y asi mejorar.**

 **Un saludo**


End file.
